Darker Shade Of Naruto
by Katieskittles
Summary: What if Naruto met up with Gaara before the forest of death? Naruto not only wants to become Hokage but show people how strong he is or has become but no one seems to notice or care. They would just tell him that he was a Dobe, loser and dead last. So, when Gaara showed up for the Chunin Exam with his siblings. What would happen if he seeks him as a mentor?
1. Falling Into Darkness Part 1

Naruto felt a strength inside the red boy a strength that Naruto lacked. He felt that people feared him, even Sakura was shaking beside him. They both watched the figure hanging upside down nearby Sasuke. Who felt calm near him but on the inside who knows what the dark-haired boy was feeling. Though, if by chance he is stronger than Itachi he would have a reason to fear him. Sasuke looked over at the boy near him wondering how he got there without being detected.

Naruto looked over at the redhead teen, 'What is this power I am feeling?' he wondered, knowing full well it was coming from inside him. Inside Kyubi stirred in his cage. Naruto did not know why 'Could it be that the poor fox was shaking in its cage?' the blonde inwardly laughed at that.

The boy disappeared from the tree and had reappeared in front of the teen that had purple makeup on and a blonde-haired pineapple girl. Naruto felt that those were the red head's teammates. He also felt that they feared him. Naruto peered over at Sasuke, 'Would be nice for him to fear my own strength,' he grinned at that. He looked over at the redhead in front of him, "Hey," he started, he did not fear him, in fact, it was the opposite and wanted that power, 'Is he stronger then Kakashi Sensei?' Gaara looked over at him, "who are you?" is all that came out of his mouth. Deep in him stirred the demon fox, 'I will talk to the fox later,' even though he never once spoke to him before. Still getting used being a host to the nine tails.

The redhead crossed his arms in front of him, "It is Gaara," the boy decided to say, "from the sand."

Sakura was confused at this, "Why is the sand here?" she was curious to know, though she still felt a bit of fear inside her while she felt Naruto and Sasuke being calm about him. She would expect that from her crush but not Naruto.

"Were you kids under a rock or something?" the pineapple-haired girl wondered, "we are here for the chunin exams of course," crossed her arms as well. She was dressed in purple mostly. Gaara was dressed in a dark red long tunic with a blue strap wrapped around his chest. Naruto looked over at his green eyes that were glaring back at him, 'This guy is...' he did not take his eyes off him, 'what should I do?'

Gaara glared back at him, and noticed his whiskers, 'It can't be him,' he thought, "Are you Naruto by chance?"

Naruto gasped, while both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised, "How did you know my name?"

Gaara sneered at him, "I have my ways. After all," he disappears and stands right next to Naruto. This made Sakura jump away, hiding behind Sasuke. Naruto did not fear him though as he leaned near his ear, "we beasts have to understand each other," the blonde's eyes went wide, "I know your story. I am the same as you," this made Naruto peer into his green eyes. 'Why is he telling me this?' but just when he thought he would get the answer Gaara was back in front of his own teammates, "I am out of here."

In the blink of an eye, they were gone. Naruto thought about what the red teen whispered to him, 'He is the same as me?' without saying anything to his teammates he hopped away from them. Sakura and Sasuke had no idea what was going on after they left. And what Gaara was talking to Naruto about. Sasuke's instincts went in motion as he decided instead of going home to follow the blonde. He knew something was not right.


	2. Falling Into Darkness Part 2

Naruto was hopping on buildings looking for the redhead teen. He was nowhere in sight though. He asked the inns to see if they had seen him. There was either no answer or they told him to leave. That they did not want a demon in here. That gave the blonde the answers he needed. That Gaara was not in any of the inns. After all, if they feared or hated Naruto then the redhead would have gotten the same treatment. 'Wonder what will happen if they did have a reason to fear me?'

He felt someone following him, his instincts kicked in as he stood on one of the buildings, peering over at Sasuke, "What are you doing here?" the blonde wondered, 'Was he following me?'

Sasuke turned his head away, "Hn like I have to tell you."

Naruto did not have time for this he was in a hurry, to find Gaara. If Sasuke was really following him then there is only one thing to do, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Ten Narutos popped out. The blonde smirked as his teammate was busy fighting off his clones.

By the time Sasuke was done the real one was nowhere in sight, 'Damn. Where did he go?'

Naruto laughs, having fun teasing Sasuke, 'Serves the bastard right for following me like a creep.' the blonde kept smirking. He made all the way to the training grounds. That is where he spotted sand being controlled in the air. He remembered that Gaara was part of the sand, 'This must be his jutsu?' he was hoping it was him.

The blonde hopped on one tree to another until he reached his destination. Naruto was right. Down on the ground stood Gaara. His hands controlling the sand like a threat, in the air and crashing on the ground. The blonde has not seen something like this before. Such power, such strength. 'What is he?' he remembers Gaara saying that he was the same as him, 'Does he mean he has a tailed beast as well?' he kept hidden behind the branches, not leaving his eyes off him for one second. Only when he had to blink was the only thing he did while watching.

Two people suddenly came over to the field, they were two black ANBUs. Naruto pouts at that, 'They always interrupt a good scene.' They were confronting Gaara, they knew about him and just like Naruto they feared and hated the power the redhead had inside of him, "What business do you have here on our training grounds?" That got Naruto confused, 'If they know about him, why would they be wondering why he was there?'

Naruto clenched his fists as he leaps out of the tree, hopping behind the ANBU swat, giving them a startle though did not show it after all ANBUs cannot show emotions on the outside. They were taught by Danzo to be an emotionless robot. And that is what the ANBUs are. They would go out of the way to kill anyone or harm with the orders of the third and their leader. Even their own families. "What are you doing here Naruto?" one of them asked behind the mask. Naruto noticed it was a female. He hated the ANBU swat.

"I am here because you are a waste of space," Naruto spoke, using the lines of Sasuke's, "unless," he took out one of his ninja's tools, "you want to fight me?" the blonde held a kunai knife in his hands, "as you can see this guy was training for the chunin exam or are you that blind?" this made one of the ANBUs about to charge at him for insulting their swat but thought better of it. Knowing what The Third Hokage would do if harm came upon the 4th Hokage's son not to mention Minato would haunt them in their sleep. Without a word, they took their leave. Naruto breathed in a sigh, that was some courage he took. Standing up to Danzo's group. He placed his kunai back in his pouch, "sorry about that," he grins at Gaara, putting his hand behind his head, "they do not know when to stay out of someone's business."

Gaara was shocked at this, never had anyone stood up for him, not even his siblings, "What business do you have here then?" he wondered in return.

Naruto didn't know if he should tell him that he has been spying on him, 'It might confuse him.' Naruto, however, prefers being honest. And even if he made something up, he sensed that the redhead would tell, "The truth is I was watching you from above when they came by," he points at the tree behind him. This made Gaara glare at him, but after seeing that the blonde shooed the ANBUs away for him he realized something, 'Is he trying to get me to trust him?' he knew that Naruto was the Nine-Tails' host so maybe he will give it a try, "you have power," Naruto decided to say after it was getting awkwardly silent between the two of them, "a strength that I would like to understand myself," he looked up at him, 'Where are the rest of his teammates?' he wondered, looking around for them, 'guess they are already asleep somewhere?' he looked over at Gaara, "do you need a place to stay while you're here?" the redhead shook his head not wanting any help from the blonde, Naruto, however knew that he was lying and did not give up as he put a hand behind his head with a grin, "how about this I will let you stay at my place and in return you become my mentor?"

Gaara looked over at him, shocked at the offer, "You want me as your mentor?" he wondered if the blonde has lost his mind. He noticed when he first met Naruto that there was no fear from him. Not any fear what so ever.

Naruto decided to kneel in front of him, showing a sign of respect. He never had knelt to anyone before. Not even at the feet of the Third Hokage. This had Gaara stunt. No one has ever shown him this much respect before, "Please be my mentor. I want to learn from someone who has dealt with the same pain I did. And if possible, teach me how to control the Nine-Tails."

Gaara had a small sneer, having sensed the strength of this teen, "Will you do what I say?" Naruto nodded, "fine you have a mentor," the blonde sighed in relief, "I will also take on your offer."

Naruto, remembering the offer he made gave him a hearty grin back.

"There is one thing I do not tolerate from you," Naruto looked at him, wanting to know the answer so he could perhaps change whatever the redhead did not like about him, "that fake smile of yours is annoying," Naruto was shocked at that, no one has ever told him that. He dropped the smile and nodded in reply.


	3. Falling Into Darkness Part 3

Gaara was inside Naruto's apartment, cross-legged on his bed. Keeping his inward peace. Outside in the kitchen, Naruto was making his famous and favorite food. Ramen. The smell in the air disturbed the red teen. Opening his eyes, he slowly made his way to where the food was being served. "What is that awful smell?" he wondered. Peering over at the pot, "no student of mine will eat that type of food while I am around," Naruto looked over at him, disappointed at that, "do you have anything else? Such as vegetables?" Gaara opened his fridge. It was close to being empty. His eyes would have held a twitch if the one tail host was able to not suppress his emotions, "how disgraceful," he spoke, "give me your trash," Naruto nodded, handing him the bin. He watched as the whole fridge was being cleaned out.

"I was going to eat that you know?" the blonde said, trying to hold in a pout. He cleaned the ramens out the cupboards. The spoiled milk in the fridge and then the eggs who seemed way past its expiration date. Naruto could only watch with his fingers twitching.

"You call yourself a ninja while eating this junk?" Gaara glared at him, "you are the nine tails' jinchuuriki and a shinobi"

"But the owners of the stores will not let me go in because they either fear me or hate me," Gaara figured that part out already, "where do you suppose I get food from other than the things the Third Hokage buys for me?" Naruto stared down at the floor, "those eyes of theirs I hate it."

Gaara looked over at him, knowing what it felt like to be hated and feared, "why do you insist on being treated differently than others? If you want something, then..." he crushed a can in his hand, "take it if they are not willing to sell it to you."

Naruto had not thought of that before, "You are talking about stealing right?" he wondered, "but is that sort of wrong?"

Gaara glared at him, "And being made into a jinchuuriki isn't?" he did have a point there. Naruto smirked at the realization, "first I need to teach you how to control your eyes."

Naruto cocked his eyes, "My eyes?" he looked over at his reflection in the mirror, "what do you mean by my eyes?"

"Idiot," Gaara said if this was Sasuke Naruto would have snapped at him by now. To the redhead that he wanted to learn from he just nodded in response, "I am talking about the eyes of a beast," Naruto looked over in the mirror, "you need to focus on having an inner connection with the nine tails."

This got the blonde to shot up, "There is no way I am going to use that bastard's power!" he closed his mouth realizing how he is acting, "sorry I did not mean to shout at you. He nearly destroyed the village though. Not mention my parents are dead because of him," he clenched his fists tight, "you are the same way, aren't you?"

Gaara thought about his past, sitting on the bed, "My mother was forced, and, in the end, I killed her," this surprised Naruto, "do you fear me now? I was born a monster since the day I was born." the blonde shook his head, "why?" he did not understand why the blonde did not fear or hate him, "why do not fear me?"

Naruto looked over at him, "Why should I fear you? Even if you killed your mother it must have been the monster inside, right?" Naruto looked out the window, "my own father was killed by the nine tails the same thing that is inside me now. People tell me I am a monster too. That I killed my own father and mother. Least that is what people have said about me or whispered. Of course, I do not know who my parents were. No one would tell me. I figured they were just killed by the nine tails just like everyone who was killed that day," he looked over at Gaara who was listening silently while remembering his own mother, "now enough with the sad talk you said you would be my mentor, right?" Gaara snapped out of his own thoughts, giving a solid nod, "then teach me?"

Gaara glared over at him, "Not until you developed those eyes," he points over to his head, "I suggest you do it soon or else the stores will be closed," he closed his eyes, focusing on his charka while thinking more about his past. Naruto wanted to huff in annoyance but thought better of it, 'How can I develop them without feeling rage at the moment?' he remembered in the Country of Waves he locked into the nine tails' charka he remembered holding Sasuke in his arms, thinking he died it unlocked the beast inside him. That is just it! For him to burrow the demon's power he would have to become in raged. 'I wonder if that would work?' he thought of several people that made his heart boil. He looked over at Gaara who was silently sitting on his bed. Naruto sat next to him as he closed his eyes as well, 'What makes me lose control?' one was fear of losing his friends. As he held Sasuke that day he remembered the rage he felt and wanted to kill Haku for revenge. His eyes opened, 'revenge is the answer, right?' he thought, he looked over at Gaara, 'is that what makes him so strong?' he looked over at the gourd that was placed by the bed, 'that is his weapon isn't it?' He looked over at his bed, 'He knows the same pain that I felt.' He closed his eyes and dapped back into his past.

Flashback:

Flashback to the past:

Four-year-old Naruto was sitting on the counter. The Third Hokage was there, handing him the allowance for the month, "Do not spend it all at once you here?" Naruto nodded, thinking about his parents that day. How the people in the village hated him and feared him. Being thrown out shops when all he wanted was a loaf of bread or milk. Why would people be so cruel to him, 'Why do people in my own village hate me?'

"Gramps?" Naruto asked quietly, "who were my parents? Did they get killed by fighting the nine tails?" he remembered whispers that he was responsible for killing the 4th Hokage but how can a small child be responsible. It did not make sense to him.

He watched from the balcony as he watched the Third Hokage walk down the street, not giving the toddler an answer. People in this village think of him dumb or stupid when as a boy who is only four is the opposite. Was able to catch fish and hunt small animals not to mention he was able to tell which mushrooms were ok to eat. They had no idea of his skills and he didn't care back then to show them. Although in the ninja academy he was lacking on strength. Kept on being knocked down but did not give up, in fact, he did the opposite. He wanted other kids to acknowledge him as they did with Sasuke. In the end, he kept on getting knocked down by the same person over and over. He never hated Sasuke though, he was just jealous of him and did not like it when he is stock up. The person he hated, were least three people were three kids who made him go into a dangerous area just to be their friends. Later, he found out that it was just a trick up their sleeves. One day they are going to pay for that by showing them what he is made of. That is not enough hate for him to fill up with rage though.

He tapped further in his past. He remembered the faces that were directed at him all showed hate, fear, and revenge when all he wanted was them to look at him for who he was not what he had inside him. Although back then he did not know about the nine tails because it was forbidden to tell him and if they did it would be jail time for them. Naruto had no idea what was going on. They kept an important piece of information from him. Back then and still in the present even when he is a ninja and trying to protect the village or go on a mission.

In this section, Naruto is nine and wanted to buy a mask to prank the other kids who have been nasty to him. The owner of the shop throws the mask in his face and told him to get out of his sight. He remembered the small bruise he gotten from him getting hit in the face by that damn thing. And the prank was a success but afterward, the result was the same as the people in the village looked at him. He pulled pranks for a reason and even that made people raged with him. They never scolded him though, and just ignored him in the end. He hated those eyes, he hated those people who thought they knew him. Fearing him and hating his existence.

Naruto opened his eyes; the crystal blues were replaced by red slits.


	4. Falling Into Darkness Part 4

Gaara felt the presence of strong charka, he looked over at his student, amazed to this side of him. Those eyes were much cooler than his own beast he will admit. They were red like blood. 'It is an interesting sight to see indeed,' he sneered over at his work, "How does it feel?" he wondered.

Naruto looked down at his hands, with nails sharp as kunai knife, "I feel powerful like nothing can hurt me nor being able to be touched by anyone who will," he looked over at Gaara, "I knew it was a good choice to have you as my trainer," he grinned with his two front teeth grown into fangs.

Gaara nodded, pleased with the blonde's progress. He looked over at Naruto's face. He never once was interested in anyone romantically. The girls that he did care for would turn him away and call him a freak. So, he decided to shut his heart never to feel again. Till now. Watching the blonde dab into his beast form made him gulp down a blush he was trying to suppress. He calmed down his heart, "Good. You were able to dab in your second chakra. A host has two of them. I have both wind and sand."

Naruto was trying to keep his mind focused, listening to his teacher, "The only problem is controlling myself while having this type of chakra."

Gaara nodded, understanding, "I do not have time to teach you about that right now, at this time your mission is getting those groceries."

Gaara and Naruto were walking side to side with another. Much to peoples' dismay. They were so busy fearing the redhead teen that they did notice the change in the blonde knucklehead as they walked over to the store. Gaara just ignored their stares. Not feeling up to start a fight with them, after all, he did not want to cause an uproar while being there for the chunin exam. He let his anger go and just kept on walking.

A few finally noticed Naruto and his red eyes, whispering among themselves. Naruto picked every word. His hearing became a lot clearer since he borrowed the nine tails strength. And some of the words became too much for him as he turned around to face the two ladies and one man who were talking shit about again. He was about to handle them when Gaara stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "They are not worth our time," Naruto took a breath and calmed down a bit.

They walked into a store where the owner and co-owner hated him the most, "What are you doing here?" he said with hatred venom in his tone, "how dare you to come in this store! I told you are not welcomed here!"

Naruto ignored him as he got a shopping basket and started going down the aisle, "Do you need anything?" he wondered to his guest, "it is my treat since you helped me today."

The man started walking up to them, "Hey! How dare you demon! Get out of my store before I pound you!"

Naruto kept on shopping. Gaara decided to get some rice balls and some ingredients for the soup he was planning on making. The one that his uncle had made for him as a kid. It was his favorite in the world.

The owner had enough of this as he grabbed the blonde and was about to grab his basket. Without looking into the man's eyes, he grabbed his wrist with his free hand and flung him hard onto the floor.

"Ah!" he cried out in pain. Without looking at the now injured man, Naruto continued with his shopping. Getting a new litter of milk, pack of oatmeal and cereal. Gaara got some vegetables in the basket. Red potatoes, onions, carrots. Gaara took out a packet of pasta made with rice. It was a healthier choice than ramen. Before anyone noticed the painful cry of the owner. They were out the door. Naruto did not want to be rude, so he left money on the owner's counter before leaving.

Back inside his apartment Naruto was back to normal. Remembering the scene that played out, 'He did deserve it though.' He was unpacking while Gaara sat on his bed, eyes closed. 'He was an amazing mentor.' for the longest time he was tired of getting pushed around, looking down upon, weak. Not anymore from this day on when he wants something from the stores here, he will get it. He took out a can of pineapples. Licking his lips at the thought of the taste. Refusing to get his can opener instead he used his strength just as Gaara did earlier and crushed it in his hand. The liquid dripping from his hand, dripping down to the floor. He sneered at this as he grabbed two bowls from his cupboard. 'I feel so relaxed now.'

Gaara was on his bed, having both his arms and legs crossed in front of his body. He noticed those circles around his eyes. 'Does he ever sleep?' he wondered, "Hey?" he spoke softly to not startle him, "want some pineapples while I make dinner for us?" Gaara slowly opened his eyes, peering over at the bowl, "there is no syrup or sugar in it."

He decided to take it, "You did well today by the way," he peered over to him. This got the blonde to grin.

Naruto sat next to his mentor, thinking about today and how he was able to deal with something that he never was able to do before. He was used to being hated and feared he thought it was a part of him and people only saw him as a beast. The one who killed the 4th. For the longest time he let people hate him but since today it was different. He realized with the help of Gaara that It was never his choice to be the host of the nine tails or what some people call him (The Nine-Tails) and he also did not have a say in the matter. He peered over at redhaired teen who has his eyes closed, "I do not mind giving you my bed while you stay here, I can always sleep on my futon."

"There is no need for that since..." he half opened his eyelids, revealing his green, looking down at the bed sheet, "I never sleep," Naruto was shocked at this, what human does not sleep. 'Unless?' "I can't go to sleep since he will take over my body if I do."

"Are you talking about the one tail?" Gaara nodded in reply, 'So that is why he has those dark circles around his eyes,' he looked over at them. They were so sunken from what he could see, "That has got to be hard?" Gaara shrugged, being used to it. 'Gaara...' the blonde felt bad for him. Hating the beast inside him for causing this, "If you fall asleep here then it will be ok," Gaara glares over at him, "I will be able to handle you if the beast takes over your body."

The only one he cared deeply about was his uncle who cared for him in return. Or least he thought he cared for him. That was the only person he cared about and loved. Until now. Starring at Naruto he wondered what made his heart beat so much a heart that long thought clouded in darkness. He woke from his thoughts as a hand was placed on his shoulder, "Gaara, you were planning to teach me how to control the nine tails right? How can you do that when cannot control your own?" Gaara gapped at that, "maybe we both need to work together on controlling what lies inside us. There is a library here, maybe there is a book about least creatures?" Naruto thought about something else that was bugging his mind, and decided to change the topic, "those teammates of yours-"

"They are my siblings. I am the son of the Kazekage of the sand." This shocked Naruto, he remembered how Gaara's mother was forced to make her son into a Jinchuriki "So, he also had no say in it.'

"To answer your question from earlier, I do not fear you for many reasons. One is that I am good at detecting the good people from the bad. You felt abandoned by your father who made you like that. If it wasn't for him your mother would have still been alive today probably," Gaara looked over at him, never had anyone talked to him this friendly before. And, not pretending to be kind like his uncle, "that is how I see it?"


	5. Falling Into Darkness Part 5

Naruto on was the bridge with Sasuke and Sakura. At their usual meeting spot with their Sensei. They are not surprised that Kakashi was late this time around. Though Sakura was fuming about that. Sasuke was ignoring it all having his own thoughts to deal with, and Naruto's mind was somewhere else. He left Gaara alone in his apartment, 'Will he be ok?' he wondered. He wanted his Sensei to hurry up and tell them. After all, he was the one who called them out, communicating through the radios.

He was in the middle of sleep when Gaara told him that his Sensei wanted him, handing him the radio piece. Before he left, Naruto made breakfast for his mentor and himself.

Now he stood in front of the bridge. 'I wonder what mission we are getting this time?' he was ready to pound some bastards in the ground. He peered over at Sasuke, 'Including this jerk.' he will not lose to him this time. Sasuke opened his eyes, glaring back at Naruto.

Naruto remembered Gaara telling him to not let people get to him. In fact, he should ignore them. 'Can I really do something like that?' instead of starting a fight the blonde went back to his own thoughts. He decided to sit on the bridge. Crossed his arms and legs in front of him just like his mentor does, closing his eyes, 'Gaara gave me a task today. To get to the library,' it seems his trainer does not know how to control his beast either, 'We both seem too young to understand what lies inside of us.'

Sakura was surprised by Naruto. He did not pick a fight with the second team member, 'whoa is this really Naruto?'

Sasuke was inwardly happy that there was no annoying blonde bothering him currently.

"Sorry I am late guys," Kakashi Sensei, perched on top of the bridge spoke, "I was held up in a meeting," he hopped off, landing on the redwood underneath.

Both Sakura and Naruto were surprised that their Sensei did not come up with his usual excuses. Instead, he was standing there looking serious. His three students walked up to him to see what he had to say. Sakura looked over at Naruto usually this time her blonde teammate had something to say like (Can we get started or what is our mission today!) some type of hyper runt. This Naruto in front of her had no smile, and instead of having one of his hyper runts he was, 'Different,' is all that she could think of. 'Is he ok?'

Kakashi found it also quite odd. Usually when he is late Naruto would shout at him even if it was just as simple as a meeting. He would be pumped up for a mission, 'Wonder what is up with him?'

"Can we get going?" Sasuke wondered, slightly pouting, "we waited for an hour for you till you finally showed up."

"Actually, we don't have a mission today."

"What! Then why did you call us out here then?" Sakura wanted to know. Naruto did too but kept his cool. For their answers, their Sensei passed out three application forms.

"This is the form for the chunin exams," Sasuke looked up at Kakashi slightly shocked. Wanting to enter since Gaara's teammate told them. He did have a hunch it was happening this year.

"Correct, I was able to get all three of you to enter. It starts in two weeks from now."

"Do you think we are ready for that Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura remembered who was going to enter the exam the makeup faced guy, the pineapple-haired girl 'and the creepy one with those eyes,' "we just recently became genin," she tried to keep her knees from shaking.

"I think you all are ready to take it but it is up to you three," their teacher said and in no time, he left, "think about it at least," he said in a puff of smoke. They all stood there looking at the smoke disappearing and the form they were supposed to fill out.

Naruto could care less, "You just came here to tell me that," he walked up to the man, "I got a form to fill out," he put his lips close to the man's ear, "was flipping you not enough yesterday? Do you want a repeat of that?"

"How dare you talk to me like that demon brat!" he shouts, pushing Naruto away from him. This got the blonde's heart to boil and what was hiding in his stomach to ooze into his mind, "you better not come to my store again! You got that!"

Naruto avoided the man's cold-hearted stare and got a kunai out from his pouch. This got both Sakura and Sasuke surprised. He pointed the knife toward the guy, 'What is this I am feeling?' it is like something in him is controlling his body and this feeling he, 'I like it.' "Move your lazy bones out of the way," Naruto hissed at him. Sakura ran over to stop him, gripping his arm, he points the kunai over at the owner's eyes, hating the stare the man was giving him, "and wipe that stupid look from your face."

"Naruto stop it!" Sakura shrieks, "what are you doing!"

"Sakura is right he is not worth the time," Sasuke pipes in, not wanting to be involved in this, "we got the exams to focus on," Naruto stops, turning over to his teammate who was pointing at the form. He still held the kunai at the guy. "My form is already signed I am just waiting for you two?"

The owner ran away without another word, feeling fear inside him take over, 'What a coward,' Naruto thought as he slowly put his kunai back in his pouch, 'Running away like that.'

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura called to him, "are you ok?"

Naruto looked over at her, his face expressionless while he was reading his own form before signing it, "I am fine, that guy was being annoying."

This startled his pink haired teammate, "That is no reason for you to threaten him with a knife though?"

Naruto did not answer her, "Sasuke when do we need to return this form again?" he remembered Kakashi Sensei saying something about it.

Sasuke looked at him annoyed, "Hard of hearing or something Dobe?" the old Naruto would have snapped at him by now. Instead, this new Naruto just stood there and looked at the form, 'Nevermind I will go ask Gaara,' without a reply to any of his teammates' he hopped away.


End file.
